Dare!
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS! R
1. Truth or Dare?

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?**

Truth or dare?

Either way you lose

I say as you glare

As your eyes go to four from twos

Truth or dare?

What will it be?

I know it may SEEM unfair

And it is but not to me!

Truth or dare?

Oh come on you know you want to

This chance is rare

And I want to learn something new

Come on Raven hurry and choose before you annoy,

This awesome green dude, your friend, Beast Boy!

**P.S. That was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. what will Raven do? Who knows tune in next time to find out! READ AND REVIEW…please.**


	2. Decision Time!

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 2: Decision Time!**

"Truth or dare you say?"

She said sickly sweet

First time she talked all day

While getting up from her seat

"Yes," I stutter nervously

She looks like a lion

That's about to make a meal put of me

I think I'm dying

"Well that's easy,"

She says in that same sweet voice

My stomach goes queasy

I would run if I had a choice

"Well if I must choose, and the suspense you can't bear,

Then, Beast Boy, I simply choose dare!"

**P.S. I hope you loved it READ AND REVIEW…please.**


	3. A Dare To End All Dares!

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 3: A Dare To End All Dares!**

"HA! Dare you choose?

You fool

Now you loose,"

He looked at his tool

She smiled

But he could smell fear

Information quickly filed

In her mind far from near

"Then I dare you to be honest,

About what I ask."

She frowned at best

And readied for the task

Looking up and awaiting the much unwanted debris,

"Hey Raven?" Said Beast Boy, "Do you love me?"

**P.S. OH MY GOSH!!!!! What is Raven going to say? Read to find out. Please read and review!!!!!**


	4. Shock and Confusing Thoughts

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 4: Shock and Confusing Thoughts**

'What?' Raven thought

'Did he just say?'

The idea she fought

'NO WAY!'

'Is he sick?'

She looked at him

'Or is this some mean trick?

If so his future is dim!'

'Ok just calm down,

Is he serious?'

Her face now a frown

'Well if not on him I'll drop a bus!'

'Ok just answer the question and then for sure you'll know,

Breathe deep Raven…and here I go!'

**P.S. please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! What do you think she will say?????**


	5. Surprise Answers!

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 5: Surprise Answers!**

Oh no did I-

Yes I did

I could just die

Why did I have to open my lid?

Now she hates me

Crap

Definitely

Now I am in a trap

Oh no she is coming over

I can't read her face

Maybe I could make it to Dover

Oh God I hope she doesn't own a mace!

What do I do? what do I do? Don't panic! Just think of a way to get out of this mess

"Oh Beast Boy?" Raven questioned unemotionally. "My answer to your dare is yes"

**P.S. SOOOO…What do ya'll think? Be Honest oh and this is NOT the last chapter. So pleas READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Reaction!

**Title: Dare!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All!**

**Summary: Raven and Beast Boy play a little game of truth or dare…in the form of chapter POEMS!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MIGHTY TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Dare! Chapter 6: Reaction!**

I looked at her

She looked at me

I must not deter

Could it be?

I love you she said

Is it true?

My hopes shred

As nearer she grew

Oh no I thought

I'll never get free

Even if I fought

She swooped down upon me

Instead of meeting a Raven that was pissed,

Our lips met and for the longest time we kissed.

**P.S. AHHHH! I finished it! I REALLY hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Please Read & Review!!!!!**


End file.
